I hate you
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade and Tori have a conversation about Jade's feelings for her...or lack of feelings for her. A fluffy Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **I hate you**

 **No One's POV.**

"Jade?"

"What Vega!"

"Do you like me?"

"NO! I hate you."

"Not even just a little bit?"

"No Tori, I don't like you, not even a little bit."

Frowning, Tori let out a sigh. "You hate me then."

"Now you're getting it. Finally."

"So when you let the air out of my tires today, it wasn't so you'd have an excuse to give me a ride home after school?"

"No I didn't let the air out of your tires and I didn't want to give you a ride."

"But you did anyway? Though you still haven't taken me home yet."

"So what and you'll get there, eventually. I still hate you... "

"You already said that Jade.'

"Hate you….Hate you…You stink and look ugly…. And I hate you….."

"Now you're just being mean. Like when you pushed Mike Harmon down the stairs outside the music room, causing him to break his leg."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Andre saw you running away from the scene and Mike said someone pushed him from behind."

"Still don't know what you're talking about Vega."

For a moment Tori glanced at her fingernails and said nonchalantly. "How funny he had an accident, just over an hour after he asked me out on a date."

"Sucks to be you then….no one to date you…not that anyone would want to."

"Even more strangely, the last person who asked me out before that…Ian Walker, less than 2 hours after he asked me out, he mysteriously took it back and hasn't gone within 50 yards of me since. He looks afraid of someone…as if someone had threatened him."

"Again Vega, sucks to be you. Still I don't know what you're driving at Vega. I hate you and that's that. You can't even act."

Tori sighed. "How many times did we have to practice that scene in that play where I play the astronaut, some 75-80 times. You just kept glaring at me and telling me it was wrong and made me do it over and over. You must have really hated me then."

"You were terrible, absolutely terrible. So naturally being the professional and perfectionist I am, I made you…do it over and over until I felt you got it right."

"Jade it was just a scene where I kiss your character goodbye as I'm heading off to outer space. Nothing else happened. Hardly the most crucial moment in the play…considering you made me do it over and over."

"You sucked!"

"As I recall you did repeatedly, when you nearly sucked my tongue into your mouth almost every time."

"I'm a method actor Vega. It changes nothing…..I hate you. You just kept getting the kiss wrong. I will not have a play ruined by your poor performance."

"I see."

"You always were a bit slow."

"I'm curious Jade. Andre told me graffiti has recently turned up in all the men's bathrooms at school, saying that anyone asking me out will die. "

"They will!"

"Oh…and how do you know that….by the fact that he said the writing happens to resemble yours." The Latina said with a grin.

"No…just that you'll bore them to death. Whoever wrote that and I don't know who it is, simply has their well-being in mind. It's just like putting a sign up that says bridge out, when a storm has washed away the bridge. Just a friendly warning so no one gets hurt. "

"And not because the writer wants to keep me for themselves….."

"Why on earth would anyone want to do that?" Scoffed Jade.

"Keep me for themselves, you mean?"

"I'm a very pretty and sexy Latina, not to mention fun to be with."

"That's a matter of opinion Vega."

"I almost forgot, why did you arrange for my locker to be next to yours? Surely that must mean you like me just a bit…a tiny bit."

"To quote Michael Corlene in the Godfather , keep your friends close but your enemies closer. With you so close, I can taunt and make fun of your clothes, much easier."

"You know I've noticed certain outfits you make fun of more than others…how strange the tighter ones you rarely make fun of, but when wear something baggy and unrevealing….you make fun of me."

"You have bad taste in clothes Vega. Sometimes I'm just too tired to make fun of your outfits."

"So you do hate me then."

"How many times do I have to say it, yes."

"Well I'll guess I'll have to find someone that actually likes me."

"Good luck, you'll need it." Remarked Jade acidly.

"You know there's that new girl, with the really short black hair in my Music theory class, the one with the nose piercing; Makayla Thomas, She's smiled at me a few times, more than a few times. I may just ask her out."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Screeched Jade instantly.

A bit taken a back Tori, looked to Jade with surprise. "And why shouldn't I? You do realize that if I start do date someone, I'd be around a lot less. Off doing things with my new woman and out of your hair. You hating me so much, I'd tend to think you'd find it a nice vacation from me."

"I hate you."

"We've established that. You didn't answer the question as to why I shouldn't ask her out, but somehow I get the feeling, come tomorrow, she'll suffer some sort of mishap. So for her sake, perhaps I shouldn't."

"You're words not mine Vega!" Jade replied now, looking somewhat relieved.

"Ok, you hate me, but it does bring up one particular question I have. Could you please answer this one?"

"I don't feel like answering questions Vega."

"Too bad…..You know I was thinking of joining the chess club and perhaps the science club. They meet right after school you know and I would have a lot less time."

"OK ask then."

"Jade, If you hate me so much then why are we naked in bed together. Your bed to be precise. How strange that when my car mysteriously won't start, which happens at least twice a week, you always drive me home, by way of your bed. And we do that thing we do when you pretend you don't hate me….. I'll admit its alot nicer than the broom closet where you used to pretend not to hate me. "

Suddenly getting nervous, Jade stammered. "Uhhh….why?""

Tori shrugged. "You know…..it may be a bit for fun if you let's say you pretend not to hate me in public….where we go out and do things….like see movies or walk under the moonlight at the beach…."

"Can't I just pretend not to hate you here?" Replied Jade with a very distinctive nervous squeak to her voice.

"I'm a girl and I want to be liked…feel perhaps even loved. I'll bet Makayla would actually like to spend time with me in public. But then she might actually like me. You don't so….I'm just wondering kind of what's the purpose of you pretending to not hate me at all. It may just be easier if I let you go back to hating me all the time. Make it a nice healthy full time hate."

"You know, let's start now with you hating me all the time." Tori then started to get from under the covers only to be pulled back under the covers by Jade.

"I thought you hated me."

Not looking a bit humbled, Jade said. "I...do...Ok…..I can pretend not to hate you in public a little bit…if that makes you happy."

Tori put her finger on her chin and looked to the ceiling. "Now that's downright puzzling. You hate me, but want to do something that will make me happy. I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but that just doesn't make sense. Maybe I should just go."

"Please don't leave." Pleaded Jade.

"I don't know….give me a reason….Mrs. I hate Tori."

Jade only pulled Tori tighter. "Ok…I…I….." Then the Goth lowered her voice to just above a whisper and looked away somewhat bashfully. "love you….."

"I KNEW IT!" Squealed Tori as she pinned Jade to the bed and planted a big wet kiss on her lips.

"Let me up." Growled Jade, who was still pinned to the bed.

"I'm not sure if I want to….oh and by the way I love you. Now were in love with each other and can be an official couple. We can be the Hollywood Arts power couple. We can hold hands and kiss and do all kinds of super romantic couple things, I can put love notes in your locker and..."

Jade cut her off. "Do I have too….I admitted I…." Drops the volume of her voice again. "love you."

"NO! After were done here, we're going to the mall, hold hands and I'm buying my new girlfriend some clothes."

"I never said I was your girlfriend."

"But you said you love me?"

"Yes, but I never said I was your girlfriend. I hate you."

"You can't say that anymore….you said you loved me. No takebacks….."

Jades only response was a rather distinct scowl.

"Now….admit you're my girlfriend Jade. Just say it, it's painless, I promise."

"Can we just go back to me pretending to hate you all the time with bi-weekly trips to my bedroom."

"No Jade. Girlfriend. Or else."

"Or else what Vega?"

"Well for starters I have you pinned to the bed and unless you want me to release you any time in the future, you're gonnna have to say I'm your girlfriend."

"You'll have to release me eventually Vega."

"I wonder what Makayla is doing right now!" Pondered Tori, with a mischievous expression.

"OK…you're my girlfriend. Happy now!"

"Just about."

Jade narrowed her eye's "Now what?"

"You're going to have to admit that to other people."

"Rat farts!"

"I'll take that as a yes…I'll admit to the fact that Tori is the love of my life in public and that includes official in a relationship with Tori status on the slap."

"Fine. Now will you release me or have your demands not been satisfied yet. "

"Yes." Said Tori with a smile.

"Good, but you tell that Makayla that you're off limits. No smiling at you or she'll suffer…"

"Fine. You've made me a happy girlfriend."

"Uhhhh…." Groaned Jade. "I'm beginning to regret it already."

"Oh stop complaining….it was painless..."

"I suppose you want 3 kids too….."

"five"

"I hate you….."

"Again Jade...why am I still here?"

"Vega…stop your yapping and kiss me…"

 **Somehow I think Jade will get talked into 5 kids down the line.**


End file.
